


Waiting For The Man

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes: the perfect man is out there. If anything, it is more of a cliché. After all, if it wasn’t a cliché then Aiden would have found ‘the right man’ by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back for slashthedrabble’s David Bowie titles challenge.

As the saying goes: the perfect man is out there. If anything, it is more of a cliché. After all, if it wasn’t a cliché then Aiden would have found ‘the right man’ by now. 

Idly, Stella continued to draw circles on Aiden’s abdomen; she paused briefly, allowing her gaze to meet Aiden’s, who replied with a devious grin as she traced Stella’s jaw line before pulling her and claiming her lips. 

Oh, it certainly was a cliché. Sometimes, waiting for ‘the right man’ can have unexpected results, because ‘the right man’ can turn out to be ‘the right woman’.


End file.
